Mortal Enemies
Mortal Enemies is the fourth issue of the Charmed Comics series, published by ''Zenescope''. Characters Returning * The Source of all Evil * Henry Mitchell * Coop * Leo Wyatt * Neena * Hogan * Wyatt Matthew Halliwell (only seen in the family photo) * Chris Halliwell (only seen in the family photo) * Melinda Halliwell (only seen in the family photo) Summary To keep them safe from harm, the Charmed Ones bring the remaining innocents back to the manor. But little do they know the Source has returned and cast a spell turning every innocent in the entire city against them... Even as they fight to survive, the Charmed Ones learn that the Source has planned his arrival at the perfect time to destroy the Power of Three once and for all. Plot In the manor, Paige and Phoebe are taking care of their mortal innocents, while the magic-wielding ones are with Leo at Magic School. In the Underworld, the Source is using Hogan's discord power to turn all mortals against the Charmed Ones, and as Paige and Phoebe go upstairs to the attic, we see that playing out in the eyes of the innocents. Meanwhile, Piper is scouting locations for her new restaurant. After a couple pages of bad locations, she finally comes across the right one, and that's when her real estate agent attacks her, falling under the discord spell. Back in the manor, the mortals are restless downstairs, so Phoebe and Coop go to investigate, leaving Paige with Henry. Henry tries choking Paige to death, but she's able to tele-orb a lamp into his head, knocking him out. Phoebe and Coop run back up to the attic, escaping the horde. Piper is in a knock-down, drag-out fight with her real estate ag ent, who seems to be getting more powerful as the fight goes on. Back in the underworld, The Source is ready to make his next move, leaving Hogan and Neena behind to work on "more important things". Phoebe, Coop, Paige and Henry have retreated to magic school, wher e Henry is free from the spell (because of Magic School's protection), and feeling guilty for what he's done, but Paige doesn't want to talk about it and tells him that it wasn't his fault. Piper is frantically driving home, with the whole city out to get her. Sh e gets to the manor and sees all the possessed mortals, but before she can even get worried about that, The Source shows up -- right as Paige and Phoebe orb in. The Source re-introduces himself to the Charmed Ones and tosses some fire balls, which Paige eventually blocks with her orb shield and Phoebe dodges by levitating. As The Source tosses an enormous fireball at the girls, Piper uses a new power which melts the street, holding The Source in place long enough for Paige to orb them back to Magic School (narrowly avoiding the huge fireball). Back at Magic School, the ladies fill the guys in on who's back, while Leo explains that the Source keeps coming back because every time they vanquish him, they only destroy his demon form, but not his essence. Then, they all stand resolute in their determination to put an end to The Source of All Evil... for good. Plot analysis by adamreisinger taken from his review of charmed #4 Images Charmed-04-03.jpg Charmed-04-04.jpg Charmed-04-05.jpg 331px-Issue_4_preview_18.jpg 331px-Issue_4_preview_19.jpg 331px-Issue_4_preview_20.jpg 331px-Issue_4_preview_22.jpg Powers Used * Discord - Source and Hogan (power combination) * Telekinetic Orbing - Paige * Orbing - Paige * Orb Shield - Paige * Sensing - Paige * Fireball - Source * Molecular Immobilization - Piper * Molecular Acceleration - Piper * Levitation - Phoebe Spells The Source along with Hogan cast a spell causing rage to fill the hearts of all mortal beings in San Francisco. The spell reads thus: :Our powers interwine to' infect the minds, the bodies and the souls of all mortals between '''ocean and'' bay'.'' :''Take this '''Discord' we create ... Turn it against the '''Charmed Ones :Collect''' them for me.'' :''Hold them for me'' :''Or '''kill '''them if you '''must Trivia * The sisters all wear the same clothes on this cover as they did on the issue #1 cover, also made by David Seidman. However, Piper wears a pink blouse instead of a green one. * From this issue on, all interior art will be done by Marcio Abreu. * Piper still drives an SUV * A family photo of Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Melinda and Chris can be seen. * Phoebe has shorter hair. * Paige made her hair darker but still red. * Piper also seems to have cut her hair. * The Source attacks The Charmed Ones in public but is probably not noticed because all the people are affected by a rage spell. * Piper has a new power; Molecular Acceleration. * The spell seems to only be affecting non-magical beings, as Henry is the only one from the family affected, since he is human. Leo was protected from the spell because he was in Magic School. * It is confirmed in this issue that Piper no longer has P3. She said, "If I wanted dark, I would have kept my club." * The design of the Source has changed from the previous issue. He is now more muscular and taller. * This issue doesn't include a recap page. * Leo's close up in the comics was based on the photo below, most notably the eyes, hair and facial expressions. There's also a resemblance with the clothing. 20110110-114732.jpg Leo Issue4MortalEnemies.jpg Gallery Sketches charmed_04_pencil__pg_01_by_marcioabreu7-d34x1al.jpg charmed_04_pencil__pg_02_by_marcioabreu7-d34x19t.jpg charmed_04_pencil__pg_15_16_by_marcioabreu7-d34x18m.jpg charmed_04_pencil__pg_17_by_marcioabreu7-d34x17l.jpg charmed_04_pencil__pg_18_by_marcioabreu7-d34x16m.jpg charmed_04_pencil__pg_19_by_marcioabreu7-d34x15k.jpg charmed_04_pencil__pg_20_by_marcioabreu7-d34x14e.jpg charmed_04__pencil_pg21_by_marcioabreu7-d34x12j.jpg Previews charmed_04__pg_01_by_marcioabreu7-d34x0n9.jpg charmed_04__pg_02_by_marcioabreu7-d34x0m1.jpg charmed_04__pg_03_by_marcioabreu7-d34x0l3.jpg charmed_04__pg_07_by_marcioabreu7-d34x0k6.jpg charmed_04__pg_08_by_marcioabreu7-d34x0j5.jpg charmed_04__pg_09_by_marcioabreu7-d34x0ic.jpg charmed_04__pg11_12_by_marcioabreu7-d34x0hb.jpg charmed_04__pg14_by_marcioabreu7-d34x0fs.jpg Covers Charmed_Cover_Issue_4.jpg|Cover A (David Seidman) Charmed_Cover_Issue_4_B.jpg|Cover B (Al Rio) !B+rIMwwCWk~$(KGrHqJ,!jQEzL!vE(1sBN!(sGG-0Q~~_3.jpg|Cover C - Limited to 500 copies References Reviews * ﻿Adam Reisinger * Tfaw.com Category:Merchandise Category:Charmed Comics Category:Season 9